The Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP), Division of Cancer Treatment Diagnosis (DCTD) has overall responsibility for the discovery and development of chemical and biological agents with potential use in the treatment of cancer. The Information Technology Branch (ITB), as an integral part of the discovery team, provides comprehensive computer services to further DTP in meeting these objectives. The Biological Data Processing System (BDPS) provides support for biological testing and associated data.